Why (Answer Me)
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Padma just wanted to know why. Note: First Person POV


Why?

Why did you do this to me? Why did you do this to us?

That's all I want to know. It's simple to answer me, you know. Because if you did, it would help me understand why I'm sitting here on the floor with blood red wine stains on my wedding dress instead of having what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life.

* * *

The day started off as peachy as excepted. My sister and I were arriving in the dressing room, dresses in hand while the rest of my bridesmaids weren't anywhere to be found.

I didn't have the feeling that something bad would happen yet because I was staying optimistic for us. You didn't feel that way, did you, Lee?

You popped your head in the door without a care in the world, saying you wanted to see me. I hid while Parvati luckily had her purple slip on to shoo you away. It was bad luck to see me, but that's what you were hoping for, right?

You left without a fuss, and the butterflies moving in my stomach subsided for a little while. Soon enough, the other girls arrived, and I knew right then that everything was going to be okay.

I thought wrong, Lee. I was incredibly wrong.

Time flew by way too fast for me, and the moment had come for me to walk down the aisle and say "I do" to you.

I was so ready to do it, to say "I do" and spend the rest of my life with you. It hurt to find out you weren't as ready as I was.

There was just something familiar about the way you looked at me, but I couldn't figure it out. I wish I had figured it out.

I stood right in front of you all dolled up for the occasion. Parvati gave me a french braid that was clipped with jeweled lilies, your favorite flower you once said.

I don't know whether I can believe that now after what you've done.

Anyway, I said my vows, and you lied through yours. You should have stopped then, but you didn't. You let me believe that what was going to happen would be a happy ending.

Yet, when our arms were meant to link up with our wine glasses, you stepped away from me. You stepped away from the reception. You stepped away from our life together.

* * *

" _You're not who I thought you were."_

That's what you said to me. The _nerve_ you have to say such a thing to me. _You_ weren't who _I_ thought you were, Lee.

Do you remember when you held me in your arms, told me, "I feel like I've always known you. I look at you, and it feels right."

What happened since then? I know I'm not perfect, but for Merlin's sake, Lee, I didn't change.

That was you. You changed on me. You left me _on our wedding day_.

I always felt so secure with you. You'd brush your hand against my cheek and tell me how much you loved me. The memory of it is just painful now.

Looking at the broken glass in my hand now, I want to just squeeze it tight and let the blood spill. It'd match the wine that's already ruined my dress.

Parvati held me in her arms while I cried. I didn't realize I was crying until I saw my ruined makeup on her purple slip. At least there was someone I could count on that wouldn't ruin my day.

Even while I'm pouring my heart out on my sister, my mind travels in the destructive place that I know it shouldn't.

I can't help it. It's all your fault, and I hate you for it. Can't you just answer me this. Just _answer_ me!

 _Why?_

* * *

 **A/N: Written for The Houses Competition and HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **(THC) House** : Hufflepuff; **Year/Position** : HoH; **Category** : Short; **Prompt** : [Object] broken wine glass

 **(HSWW) Assignment #8 Notable Witches and Wizards** : Task - write about an event with unexpected outcome

 **Going, Going, Gone Auction** : Style: start and end the fic with the same word (or sentence)

 **TV Addicts: The Sinner:** (dialogue) "I feel like I've always known you. I look at you, and it feels right." (word) destructive, (word) memory

 **Disney Challenge** : Eeyore - write a hurt/comfort

 **Book of the Month** : Mama-ji - (color) blood red, (object) jewelry, (word) familiar

 **Ami's Audio Admiration** : This Ain't No Normal Radio Show - Character: Lee Jordan

 **Sophie's Shelf** \- First Person Voice-Over Narration: write your story in first person, told as a narration of an event

 **TV Show of the Month** : Jal Fazer - (character) Padma Patil, (color) purple, (dialogue) "You're not who I thought you were."

 **Word Count** : 642


End file.
